July 1st
by Chloe Hallow Eve
Summary: Canada always tries to cheer up the other nations when they're down. Even when they mistake him for America. Even if he has to pretend to be America. [Some PruCan] [Birthday fic]


July 1st

Oneshot

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Hetalia. If I did, all of my ships would be canon._

 _ **Description:**_ _Canada always tries to cheer up the other nations when they're down. Even when they mistake him for America. Even if he has to pretend to be America._

 _ **Note:**_ _This is Canada's Birthday fic. The only pairing in this is_ _ **Prucan (Prussia x Canada)**_ _. Nation names used only. And I know France has never mistaken Canada for America, but let's just say for story purposes that he's done it at least once. That's about all you need to know._

 _ **Rated T (Teen) to be safe.  
**_

* * *

The G8 meeting room was in chaos, as usual. The only notable difference was the absence of America, but that was to be expected since it was only a week until his birthday. The young nation was always too excited around this time of the year to focus, more excitable than usual, so the rest of the nations agreed he could take the time off beforehand.

There was one other noticeable difference, as well. A green eyed nation, whose eyebrows were commonly mistaken for caterpillars, was not arguing with a blue eyed nation like usual. He was staring at the table, eyes slightly out of focus, thinking. Something had been bothering him for a while, he just didn't know how to bring it up.

The silence the island nation sat in made the rest of the nations uncomfortable. They had been so used to the country of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or England, to be arguing with France they didn't know how to respond to them not yelling insults at each other every chance they got. It caused most nations to fumble their speeches, become distracted by the unusual silence, or even give up of paying attention all together. In a way, the constant bickering helped everyone else focus.

At last, a very muscular blonde with slicked back blonde hair and piercing blue eyes stepped to the front. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"England," Germany called, catching the lithe nation's attention, "It has been brought to my attention that you seem troubled. Would you mind voicing your worries?"

England blinked, glancing around the room. Almost all eyes were on him. He smoothed out the few wrinkles that resided on his green military shirt, and stood. After another glance around, he seemed to come to some sort of conclusion.

"I wasn't going to bring it up, since it sounds silly to even me, but….. Has anyone else noticed America had been acting strangely kind as of late?"

The stares went from curious to dubious. Most people would be wondering why someone's kindness would be in question, but nations were much different. They've known each other for centuries upon centuries, and so, they know each other like the back of their hands. And so, England saying America has been kind recently, when America shows nothing but resentful jabbing or playful teasing to the older nation, would make most either question England's sanity or America's behaviour.

"Kind as in…?" Germany prompted, trying to get the Briton to elaborate.

"Kind as in willingly drinking tea with me without complaining."

There was a collective, shocked silence, then laughter. England turned pink, but stood his ground. He frowned at the nations as they tried to gather their wits.

"Oh _Angleterre,_ what have you been taking?" France sniggered beside the Brit.

"Well, it's true." He huffed, crossing his arms.

"Tell us about this so called 'America is nice' meet, then." A brunette snorted, his hair curl going right. Opposed to the twin next to him, whose curl went left.

"It was after the world meeting a few weeks back. The one where frog and I went a little overboard with our insults." He shot France an apologetic glance, and the French man did the same, but that was as close to saying 'sorry' as they were going to get. "I was taking a stroll to clear my head."

* * *

 _Weeks prior_

England glared at the stone underneath his feet, ignoring any sign of life he passed. Anyone else who was walking on that particular day would sidestep the blonde and walk quickly away, trying to avoid the aura of I'm-going-to-break-the-nose-of-whoever-so-much-as-breaths-in-my-direction. Not that said male noticed.

The glare intensified. If the bricks were alive, they would be trying to destroy themselves out of fear. How dare that French bastard bring up the Titanic? AND the Burning of London? AND the Peterloo Massacre?! Sure, he went a little far by mentioning Joan d'Arc, but really if the hadn't frog mentioned his brothers one too many times (even though he made an off-hand comment about them once) there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place.

His teeth ground together. The Brit turned and kicked a nearby bench, which was thankfully empty. He regretted it a few seconds later when he started hopping around holding said foot and muttering curses. England plopped himself down on the bench and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He should really return to the meeting room, especially since he had just stormed out while the meeting was still on-going and it wasn't supposed to finish for another three hours, but he didn't want to. It was childish and stupid, but he didn't want to go back and deal with the nations right now.

Supressing a groan, he dropped his head into his hands. He wanted to go home. He wanted to sit down in Buckingham Palace, and play chess with Queen Elizabeth. Say hi to Prince William, Princess Kate, and little Prince George and Princess Charlotte. The little darling girl had just come into the world, and Prince George was adorable as well. England's anger lessened at the thought of the children he would one day address as Queen or King. Then his anger doubled when he remembered France saying they wouldn't even be good rulers.

He wished someone would hold that stupid pervert still so he could punch him.

A couple thousand times.

England was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't even hear the soft footsteps approach. He didn't even seem to register the person's presence when they sat next to him. He only realized they were there once they spoke.

"Want to talk about it?"

England's head jerked up in surprise. He sat up straight, looking at the person with wide eyes. He tensed when he saw the familiar blonde headed nation next to him. They weren't looking at him, instead watching the people in the field across from them run around with calm blue eyes. The more England stared, the more the eyes seemed indigo instead of blue. It was probably a trick of lighting.

England scowled, looking back at the cobble stones and glaring again. "What do you want, git?"

He sensed more than saw the blue eyes flick to him. The other gave a quiet sigh, then grinned brightly at him.

"It's not like you go storming out of meetings every day, dude. I was worried."

If England hadn't been so upset, he might have noticed how soft the voice was, or the absence of the classic 50 bomber jacket. Maybe. But he didn't notice today. He just scoffed.

"Like bloody hell you were. You just came out to mock me further, didn't you? I have no time to listen to your annoying voice, so go back, America."

'America' sighed deeply, and stood. England was both surprised and a little annoyed that he listened. Out of all the times he had to actually follow instructions, it was the one time England needed comfort. Typical.

England was in the middle of making himself even more depressed when a large, calloused hand reached down and grabbed his arm. He let out a surprised yelp as he was dragged to his feet, then pulled down the pavement (sidewalk for us North American's). He looked at the 'American' with wide eyes again, brain incomprehensive on what was happening.

"A-America! You bloody git, let go!" When he received no response, he huffed. "At least tell me where we're going!"

The male dragging him glanced back, and England was caught off guard by how soft his expression was. 'America's' lips tugged back in a kind smile, one which made his eyes twinkle with concern. There wasn't a hint of arrogance in his features, which shocked England speechless.

"You need to unwind. I'm taking you to a tea store."

England didn't know what else to say, so he stayed silent. The entire walk to the tea store, the purchasing of tea, and the walk back to the hotels were spent in an almost comfortable silence. England let 'America' and himself into his hotel room.

"If you'd take a seat, I'll be right back with some tea." England reached out for the bag 'America' held, but it was pulled out of his reach. He rolled his eyes. "America, this is hardly the time to act childish. Give me the tea."

"I'll make it."

For the third time that day, England looked at 'America' with wide eyes. He blinked a few times.

"Pardon?"

"I'll make the tea. You just sit and relax." 'America' started walking towards the kitchen.

England watched, his eyes narrowing slightly. America was never this nice. Never. Something itched at the back of England's mind, like he forgot something important, or overlooked a crucial detail. Maybe it was information on why the person standing in front of him wasn't acting like America. Was that even America? Now that he thought about it, their hair was a bit longer.

'America' (or was it him?) paused in the doorway to the kitchen. He turned, looking the island nation over. His eyes flickered with emotions quickly when he saw the suspicion on England's face, but the Brit couldn't place any of them.

"Don't worry, Iggy. I won't burn the place down like you do every time you cook."

All suspicions were dashed. England scowled at the grin the shit eating 'American' wore, and huffed. He turned and walked towards the patio, opening it with more force than necessary. He threw himself down into a chair next to a small, round coffee table in a way that showcased how irritated he was.

"You need a haircut, twat. Your hair is starting to look like that frogs." His scowl deepened when he heard that overly-obnoxious laugh.

Ten minutes later, both males sat on the patio, watching the sun start to dip behind the mountains with steaming cups of Kenyan Tinderet tea in they're hands. In England's opinion, it wasn't as good as Earl Gray, but it was strong and kind of tasted kind of woodsy and a little malty. It surprised England that 'America' knew what good tea was, but he wasn't about to go pointing it out. Who knew what the other would do with the knowledge of having good tea senses, especially since the last time England tried to have tea with America, he dumped it in the river. All of it. No tea was safe that day.

England took a few minutes to enjoy the silence 'America' offered, and drank his tea. He had to admit, it was quite relaxing. England felt all of the anger and stress he had built up over the day slowly leak away. After he felt his shoulders go slack, he finally allowed himself to wonder why 'America' was being so nice. It could be that the lad was genuinely worried for him, and really that's what he was hoping, but it could also be that 'America' was doing this so he could gain a favour. And England had no intentions of doing anything for the 'American'.

He wondered if he should just keep quiet about the whole thing. Worry about it later. But he wanted to know if he was in debt, so he could start planning on how to get out of it. He took a deep, preparing breath, and set his tea cup down on the matching saucer. 'America' glanced at him questioningly, but put his tea down as well (it was a miracle to England that the lad even drank it at all).

"America, we both know you don't do things for others without expecting some sort of payment or favour in return. What's the catch?"

'America' looked vaguely amused by his assumption, but it was quickly replaced with a large, innocent grin. "I don't want anything…. You look much better."

"Don't try to change the subject on me, boy." England used a scolding voice, like a mother might with her six year old when he did something bad. "You must want something. You always want something."

'America' shook his head, shrugging. "There's really no catch."

England regarded him suspiciously for a few more seconds, prodding the other with his eyes, then picked his tea back up and relaxed into his chair. "Alright, if you say so. But if you come up to me and try to use this as blackmail to get me to do something, you will be sorely disappointed."

'America' chuckled, picking his own tea back up. "Dully noted."

They lapped back into comfortable silence, watching the sun go down. Once it was completely gone, 'America' returned to his room. England was left pleasantly confused, with a bag full of different kinds of tea sitting on the kitchen counter.

* * *

 _Present day_

"The next day, he acted as if nothing happened, so I assumed he just wanted to retain his non-existent pride and so I kept quiet as well. But the more I thought about it, the stranger it seemed. I wasn't going to bring it up at all, but…"

"You got curious." France finished for him.

England nodded.

"I could have sworn he was there for the entire meeting." Veniciano muttered.

Germany still stood at the front of the room, one hand on his lips. His brows were drawn together, as if he was thinking really hard. He glanced around the room.

"Now that you mention it, I had a similar experience with America."

"Really? When?" The Northern Italian's head cocked to the side.

"It was….ah….. after a particularly hard day…." Germany's eyes wondered around the room, landing anywhere but Veniciano.

Veniciano' head tilted slightly in confusion. A particularly hard day…. Oh. His innocently confused expression turned neutral. It was the day he had, for once, shouted at Germany when the large nation started criticizing him. That had been happening more often now, him actually showing his anger towards others. The same went for Romano starting to be nicer to others. It probably had something to do with how they were Italy now, and not Southern and Northern Italy.

"Would you care to share?" The tallest nation in the room, who wore a scarf and a permanently scarily childish smile, suggested.

Germany sighed. He didn't think he had a choice now, and the story was actually quite interesting. "Well, similar to England's own story, I went for a walk in the hopes of clearing my head. It wasn't helping much."

* * *

 _Months prior_

Germany rubbed a hand over his face, a strong puff a breath causing the air in front of him to fog. It was autumn, and the air was cooling down considerably. Stress lines had made their way onto his forehead. He should have known it was a bad idea to take away Veniciano's pasta. But he had done it anyways. But the Italian didn't need to yell. Really, it was pasta. Pasta couldn't save the god damned world.

His frown increased. That was the first time Veniciano had ever raised his voice at Germany. Even during the World Wars, Veniciano would rather keep quiet and go behind someone's back than to confront them upright about what was angering him. That was what happened when he and Romano switched to the Allies' side.

No one was walking outside today, leaving the path Germany was taking a void of life (besides the plants), to which he was grateful for. He didn't know if he could handle any sort of crowd right now. He lowered his head, trying to think of a good way he could apologize to his best friend.

Hi mind drew a blank. A frustrated sigh once again fogged the air in front of him. He was never good at this… emotion… stuff. Well, not his own emotions, he knew those very well. It was other people's he had trouble with. Although it was to be expected, since his older brother was never really an emotional person, so he never tried to talk to Germany about that stuff. He still hadn't had any of that explained to him.

In the back of his mind, Germany vaguely thought about going back to get his dogs. Blackie, Berlitz and Aster would like the cool air. They loved to run around in the winter more than any other season, which had come across as strange to Germany, but he was just happy to have his German Shepard, Great Dane, and Golden Retriever with him on his walks.

Too late now. Whoops.

Germany glanced up just in time not to ram into another person. He took a quick side step, blinking in surprise. Either he was really zoned out, or he didn't hear this person walking. Either one was almost impossible for Germany. He looked the person over once, and was surprised again when he recognised the other.

"America?"

The person looking at him with the same amount of surprise, and a flash of hurt (although it was gone so quickly Germany was sure he'd just imagined it), was 'America'. At least, that's what he thought. He started doubting himself when he saw that 'America's hair was a bit longer than normal, and his eyes weren't completely blue. They were indigo. 'America' was holding a shopping bag, and Germany had a brief moment to wonder what he was doing in his country when the other grinned widely at him.

"Germany, dude, you don't look too hot. You alright?"

Germany was surprised 'America' even noticed. Usually he was oblivious to any tense atmosphere. He steeled himself, trying to come across as stony as he usually did.

"I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

'America' gave him a look that plainly and clearly spoke 'I'm not buying your bullshit.' "You don't have to tell me, but at least don't _try_ to look like you just ate something sour."

Germany's eye twitched. Yes, this was definitely America. No one else could be so annoyingly blunt. Well, his brother could, but you can't really confuse anyone else for an albino.

"What are you doing here, America?"

'America' seemed to pause, his eyes flashing a few quick, undistinguishable emotions before he waved a hand. "Not important. What I'm interested in right now is why you look like a kicked puppy."

Germany did not want to tell 'America' anything. He'd probably just laugh and make some obscene comment about couples, then proceed to text the rest of the nations the situation. That was not something Germany wanted to go through. He'd seen England go through it enough times to know what would happen.

"I made Veniciano mad."

Damn it mouth. Why did you open?

'America' stayed quiet, knowing there was more to the story than that.

"He yelled at me."

Silence was met with that comment. 'America', for a second, looked uncertain of himself. He chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment. "Oh." He shook his head, then gave Germany a sympathetic look. "That sucks, man. Veni's yelled at me before. It's scary."

Germany stared at 'America'. 'Veni'? Germany would really have to talk to Veneciano about being friends with America, and letting him get away with the absurd nicknames. 'America' glanced at the bag in his hand.

"Hey, I need to drop this off in my car. But if you wait, like, five minutes, I'll be back and hit the gym or something. Exercise relaxes you, right?"

Germany, once again, said nothing. He watched 'America' rush down the path at a steady jog, wondering if he'd taken anything this morning. Holland hadn't swung by, so that couldn't be it. But 'America' was... being considerate of another's feelings. That didn't seem right, even in Germany's head, but that was what he was seeing. He wondered if under all the asshole, America was actually a decent human being he would be able to tolerate.

Well, he'd soon find out, since 'America' was running back to where he was.

"Kay. What do you usually do to train?"

Germany stared at 'America' for a few seconds. "I start out with some laps, then move to ab and arm exercises, and wrap it up with some cardio and stretches."

"Cool. Let's go."

The whole thing started out awkwardly, with them both doing light jogs and trying not to talk. Then they somehow ended up trying to compete on who could run faster for longer. They both stopped running at the same time, which made 'America' laugh lightly. Germany couldn't help but smile a bit as well.

It was all surprisingly calming. Neither one of them talked to the other, but instead enjoyed each other's company. By the end of it, they were both sweating up a storm, but they couldn't get these smiles off of their faces.

After stretching, they jogged to the nearest store and got a couple bottles of water. They sat on a bench outside and drank in silence.

Then 'America's phone rang. He shot Germany an apologetic smile, which Germany waved off as an 'Its fine'. 'America' dug into a pocket on the inside of his coat, pulling out his phone. He glanced at the number calling, then answered it. The conversation was short. Two minutes later, 'America' was standing.

"I have to go. I hope everything with Veniciano gets solved soon."

Germany nodded and muttered a thanks. But, as 'America' started walking away, he felt the need to ask 'America' something. "Ah, America?"

'America' stopped and turned, eyebrows raised in question.

"We should do this again sometime."

Surprise flitted across 'America's face. He stared at Germany for a while, more emotions coming and going, never staying on one for too long. But the final emotion that was shown shocked Germany. It was so raw, Germany wondered what could have brought upon such a face.

It was loneliness.

It was gone just as quickly as the others, though. A mask plastered onto 'America', and he grinned.

"Nah. I just didn't want you to be so glum. Looks like my strategy worked!" He laughed loudly, then quieted down. "Thanks, though. I'll see you."

Germany blinked a few times. He managed to say 'bye' in his confusion. He watched the 'American' walk away, pondering why such an emotion had even come across the others face.

* * *

 _Present day_

"That's….." dark eyebrows drew together, to which belonged to a petit Asian. "Odd."

"No shit." Romano snorted, then clamped his mouth shut when Veniciano shot him a look.

"Ve~ Okay, if you've had something like this happen with America, raise your hand."

England and Germany raised their hands first. After a few moments, Japan, the Asian, raised his. But that was to be expected, since him and America were good friends. France's hand was the next to go up. The tall silver-blonde, Russia, tilted his head side to side, contemplating. He then raised his hand. They stayed like that, the only ones with their hands not raised being the Italians.

Then Romano raised his hand.

" _Fratello!"_ Veniciano gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Like I'd tell you when I'm pissed off at you." Romano snapped, crossing his arms defensively.

"Should we go around the table telling our individual stories? I must not be the only one curious as to why all of us, except for Italy," France was interrupted by Romano shouting 'We're both Italy!' "Except for Veniciano, have had an experience with America."

"All opposed?" No hands went up, which pleased Germany greatly. If only they could all agree on politics like this. "Alright. We'll go clockwise. England and I have already gone, so France, it's your turn."

France nodded. "Well, it was actually after the same fight _Angleterre_ was talking about, but the day after. I had gone shopping so I could make myself a meal to calm down before I had to see him again. That was also the meeting I missed."

* * *

 _Weeks prior_

France sighed, rubbing his eyes. Of course, only he would wake up at two in the morning for a shopping trip. He had a sneaking suspicion that it was because he had dreamt of _her_ again, but he really didn't want to swell on the thought. Out of his entire history, that day was the worst of his entire life. And it was the reason he would get up at strange hours of the night. He used different methods to cope, and so, today he would shop for some ingredients to make garlic bread and some stew. An old recipe from the medieval times, but still delicious. It would be an odd breakfast, but he could not care less.

He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing when he felt the greasy strands. He'd have to take a shower before today's meeting.

Today's meeting. He didn't even want to go. They were mostly useless, and never solved anything. But hey, being a country had these kinds of responsibilities. And he needed to keep relations to the other countries good. His citizens needed him, so he would be there for them.

But maybe not today.

France grabbed a bag of flour and tossed it into the cart. He walked to the next isle, grabbed some potatoes, and then went to the frozen section.

And then became extremely confused when he found 'America' raiding the ice cream.

The tall blonde was crouched, the door of the freezer open, carrying a basket already full of all kinds of ice cream. He reached out, snatched a mint chocolate, and tossed it into the basket. There was a strange, hurt emotion across his face. He was muttering to himself, but France couldn't hear a word of it. France walked over. 'America' kept picking through the ice cream, seeming to either not hear him or not care who else would be in the store so early in the morning.

"America?"

'America' paused in his antics, sighing heavily. He looked up with a bored face that quickly turned shocked. "France?"

France tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, eyebrows drawing together. "Are you alright? What are you doing up so early?"

'America' stared at France for a while more, jaw clenching. He examined Frances face. He sighed, rolled his shoulders, and stood. He closed the freezer door and picked up his ice cream basket.

"Watched Paranormal Activity last night. Bad choice. Didn't get any sleep."

France smiled slightly. Of course. He chuckled and turned to the freezer with meat in it. He grabbed a pack of beef. "Well, if you'd like to come to my hotel room, I'm making some stew. Odd breakfast choice, I know, but its comfort food."

'America' smiled a bit. "Sure. Why not. Afterwards, we can chow down on some of these."

France laughed slightly. "Not too much. We'll get fat."

'America' gave his own snort. They walked to the cashier, both having grabbed everything before they met up, and got their food.

"Did you drive here?" France asked as they walked towards his car.

'America' shook his head. "Got a cab. It alright if I catch a ride with you?"

France chuckled, pulling out his keys and unlocking the car. "You'll be coming over anyways, so why not?"

'America' flashed a small smile, then started putting groceries into the back. Once he and France were done that, they both plopped themselves into the front seats. France turned on the car, and they were off.

The ride was quiet. Until 'America' turned the radio onto a pop station. The last ten minutes was filled with France and 'America's bad singing skills to Lady Gaga. When they pulled into the hotel parking lot, both were laughing so hard it took France several tries to park the car correctly. Which just made them laugh harder.

They carried the bags up to the hotel room, trying to be quiet (which 'America' did scarily well). Once they were in the kitchen, after they put most of the stuff away, France shooed 'America' out of the kitchen.

" _Angleterre's_ cooking skills rubbed off on you. Having you in here will just cause a disaster."

'America' whined. "No, it won't! Can't I just cut the veggies or something?"

" _Non._ Too much risk!" France waved his hands about dramatically. "You might cut your own finger off, and then where will we be?"

'America's bottom lip stuck out. "I won't cut off my finger." He mumbled.

France waved at him again, then disappeared back into the kitchen.

"….Can I at least kneed the bread?"

"….. _Oui."_

An hour later, they both sat at the table, digging into they're food. France was doing so daintily, of course. But he was surprised that 'America' didn't just chug the soup bowl. The other was actually eating with some manners. France couldn't keep the grin off of his face. So, England didn't mess up entirely when raising him. That was good to know.

"So, America, how have you been?"

'America' swallowed, looking like he was having trouble doing so, but France just assumed it was because he took too big of a mouthful. 'America' shrugged.

"I've been better. There's another recession coming up, so I've been trying to prepare for that."

France grimaced. "I'll be sure to tell _Angleterre._ He does love to take care of you personally in those times, even if his country can't do anything."

Now it was 'America's turn to grimace. "Do you have to? Can't you just come over?"

France chuckled. "Not many countries would clear their schedules to take care of you, _mon amie._ You might as well enjoy it while you can."

'America' grumbled under his breath, but didn't say more on the topic. "So, anyways, are you okay?"

France blinked. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

'America' shrugged. "You and England got into a pretty bad fight back there. Especially with….." He cleared his throat, and shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to know that your fine."

France bit his tongue lightly. To be completely truthful, he wasn't alright. He pushed his food around a bit, before sighing and setting his spoon down. "I'll manage. Don't worry too much about me."

They ate the rest of their meal in silence.

After they finished they're meal, they watched a comedy while eating the ice cream. 'America' left after that, telling France to take it easy for a while. France wondered why 'America' had acted so concerned. He pondered this for a while, but was cut short in his thinking when his phone went off. Without checking the caller ID, he answered.

" _Bojnour?"_

"Franny!" A familiar voice shouted on the other end. "Toni and I are going to get drinks. Want to blow of the meeting and join us?"

France smiled, forgetting the entire 'America' meeting instantly. "Sounds good."

* * *

 _Present day_

"That was your reasoning for missing the meeting?" England snorted.

France waved a hand, ignoring England. "I completely forgot about it until now."

"Well, I've had multiple situations like that with America-san, so I don't see my information being of any use." Japan sighed.

"Oh, _ja._ You're his close friend, aren't you?"

Japan nodded. "It's not too surprising for him to act concerned for me."

"Alright then. Russia, what is your story?"

The Russian smiled childishly. "We had a drinking contest and didn't kill each other."

Both Italy's snorted. Japan hid a small smile behind his sleeve. England began clapping slowly, and soon, France joined him. Germany rubbed his temple. Of course that was Russia's version of America being nice to him.

"Alright then. Romano, what happened with you?"

Romano glanced around the room. "I can't get out of this, can I?"

"No."

He sighed. "Well, it was another day of me questioning my existence since everyone likes Veniciano better. Really, I should be dead, but I'm not." He shrugged, ignoring how some of them flinched. "Anyways, I'd gotten pretty annoyed at Tomato Bastard since he had told me he wanted to hang out with _fratello_ instead of me."

France's eyebrows shot up. "Did he really say that?"

"Well no, but it was implied by the way he completely ignored me when he came into our house."

* * *

 _A month prior_

Romano glared hotly at the theatre in front of him. Seriously, did these bastards not play anything good anymore?! And what the fuck was with all the romantic comedies? He came here to see some blood and guts, damn it!

Romano turned and started storming away. Whenever he was in this mood, the only thing that calmed him down was a violent film. Didn't matter if it was an action or a horror, if there was blood flying, Romano would watch it. Maybe they had one he hadn't seen at the movie store. With a final glare back at the movie theatre, Romano went to find the store.

It didn't take him long to find it, since it was just three blocks down from the theatre. He slammed the door open, startling several customers already shopping. He ignored them, focusing on his urge to rip that god damned bell off of the door for ringing so annoyingly. He stomped through the isles, having a hard time finding the 'everyone dies' movies. When he did find them, he was surprised to see someone he knew already looking through them.

"America? The fuck are you doing here?"

The male jumped, almost dropping the movie he had been holding. He looked over at Romano with wide, alarmed eyes, but relaxed a bit when he recognised the other.

"Oh, hey, Romano."

"'Hey Romano' yourself, bastard." Romano grumbled, wanting to turn and walk away, but he needed one of those movies. So, biting back the worst of his anger, he moved next to the 'American' and started looking through the movies.

"What are you looking for?"

Romano almost groaned out loud. He really didn't want to talk to Burger Bastard. That would make him ten times worse. But, being somewhat polite, Romano replied bitterly.

"Violent, everyone dies, film."

'America' raised an eyebrow at him. "Any particular reason?"

"Nope."

"You don't strike me as the 'let's watch everyone die and laugh at it' kind of person. Are you just trying to scare Veniciano?"

Romano was kind of happy 'America' called his brother and him by their true 'Italy' names instead of calling Veniciano 'Italy', but he would be damned if he showed it. "No."

'America' glanced down at the film in his hands, then back up at Romano. "Well, I'm holding an old mafia film where almost everyone dies. And the movie theatre close by lets you rent out some of the theatres."

Romano glanced at 'America', eyebrows raised. "Are you asking me out?"

'America' snorted. "As friends? Yes. Anything else? You wish."

Romano couldn't help but smirk. "You're paying."

"Fine by me."

'America' rented the movie, then they went back to the theatre and rented one of the smaller theatres. Romano decided to get them both popcorn and drinks, since they would be stuck with each other for a while, and Romano wasn't too keen on having the Burger Bastard get up in the middle of the movie to get a snack. They picked they're seats in the very back, middle of the isle. They shot half-hearted insults at each other for the five minutes before the movie started.

When it did start, Romano was pleasantly surprised to find out 'America' would laugh at the gory parts with him. He would have thought the other would be screaming. Not that it wouldn't be funny to watch the 'superpower nation' freak out like a five year old, but it would eventually get annoying.

Romano felt his mood brighten considerably by the end of the film. Everyone had died, just like he wanted, and the violence factor was way up there. Besides, having the 'American' there might have helped.

They walked out of the theatre, returned the movie, and then started walking around randomly. Romano would point out some cooler places to 'America', who looked quite interested as Romano described the history behind each place. Romano sometimes even pointed out a person, and told the other about they're family history if it was worth mentioning. They kept wandering until 'America's phone went off.

'America' glanced at Romano, who pouted but let the other get it. He answered, said a few words, and then hung up.

"I have to go. I was supposed to meet someone an hour ago."

Romano smirked. "Why not be a few more minutes late?"

"They'll kill me." 'America' sighed, then smiled at Romano. "I'll see you around. Tell Veniciano hi for me."

Romano nodded. "Yeah. And, uh…..thanks, bastard."

'America' grinned, waving over his shoulder as he walked. "No problem."

* * *

 _Present day_

"Haven't talked to him since."

"That was…. Strangely adorable." France nodded in agreement to England's comment. They both ducked out of the way when a binder came flying at them.

Veniciano giggled. "Oh _fratello._ Looks like you made a new friend!"

"Shut up."

"But why was he being so kind? What connects all of our stories?" England asked.

"We were all upset…. Well, save for Russia-san."

"What could have compelled him to help us, then?" France placed his chin in his palm.

Germany rubbed his forehead in thought. Really, America was already too complex for him to figure out. This just tossed a hurricane in the middle of a storm at sea. Germany sighed, not wanting to even think of it right now.

"Why don't we just ask him?"

Before anyone could protest, Germany took out his phone and started dialing. It rang a few times, then someone picked up on the other side. Germany put it on speaker phone.

"Yo! Germany! I thought you were in the middle of the meeting. What's with you calling me? Did you miss me or something?"

Germany couldn't help but roll his eyes. "America, shut up, everyone can hear you."

"Oh. Hey guys! Do yawl need me for some political stuff?"

"America quit going Texas before it gets out of hand."

"Right. Sorry, Iggy. But seriously what'cha need?"

"Right. So this will sound weird. Actually, it will sound outright stupid."

"Wow. That's rich coming from you. Can you say that again so I can record it? Then send it to your brother?"

"Shut up. Now listen before I reach through this phone and smack you."

"Kinky."

Romano placed his head onto the desk, covered his mouth, and started laughing quietly. Japan was in about the same state. England and France exchanged glances, wondering if this was a normal phone call between the two. Russia and Veniciano stayed smiling, both kind of ignoring what was going on.

Germany momentarily forgot where he was, picked up the phone, and stared at it.

"You wish I would do that to you."

Laughter rang through the entire room. Germany turned completely red. They could hear America sniggering on the other end of the line.

"God, this is why your phone calls are the best." America sighed happily. "Alright. What was it you needed?"

* * *

"How can he not remember a single incident?" England ran a hand through his hair.

"He's stupid." Veniciano giggled.

"Very stupid." Russia agreed, wearing the same innocent smile as the Italian.

France rubbed his head, frowning. "No. I feel like we're missing something. We're not taking something into consideration."

"And that is?"

"If I knew, I would be saying it, _Angleterre._ "

"Why are we even talking about this?!" Romano shouted, slamming his hands on the desk. "It won't solve the world's problems. The world doesn't depend on why America doesn't remember being nice, or being nice in general! We should just drop it!"

"Did I just hear someone say America was being nice?"

Germany glanced at the door, where the voice had come from, and sighed. He would recognise that stark white hair anywhere. Well, anyone in the room would, but him especially. The male waltzed in, pulled up a seat, and plopped himself down in it. He grinned at them all.

"Ve~ Prussia! Hi!" Veniciano waved excitedly.

Prussia waved back, leaned his seat back, and rested his feet on the table. "So, what about America being nice?"

"We all have a time where he would make us feel better when we were down. We were trying to figure out why that is." Japan explained.

Prussia raised an eyebrow. His grin dampened slightly, and a knowing gleam crossed his face. "Oh, really? Talk to me."

* * *

The steady, loud banging filled the room. It had started about ten minutes ago, and would not stop. Everyone in the room stared at the source of the banging, wondering why it was still doing that. It stopped briefly, and everyone thought it was finally over, before it kept going.

"Would you quit that?" Romano growled, leaning over and smacking the albino, whose head was down.

Prussia glanced up from smacking his head repeatedly, looked around the room, and then smacked it again. He did so a couple more times before sitting up.

"Okay, first things first, that was not America."

Eyebrows either raised or furrowed. How could that not have been America? It looked exactly like him. Did Prussia mean it was a different side of America? An alter ego?

"What do you mean?" Germany grunted.

"I mean, that was someone else entirely." Prussia rubbed his sore, and red, forehead. " _Mein Gott_ I feel bad for him. You're all horrible. Especially you, Brows, Franny."

"What are you- oh." The confusion on France's face turned to realization, then horror. "OH. OH. _Mon Dieu._ " He placed his head in his hands. "How could I have made such a mistake?!"

Prussia reached over and patted his friends arm. "Hey, you were upset. It was your first time making the mistake, too. He'll forgive you quickly."

France brushed off Prussia's arm. " _Non,_ for what I have done, I should get no forgiveness!"

"What are you talking about?"

France glanced up at Japan, who had spoken, then at the others. He sighed heavily. "The person in our memories is not America."

"Then who else could it be?" England asked.

France paused. He and Prussia shared a glance, to which the albino nodded.

"Canada."

"….Who?"

Prussia went back to smacking his head on the table. France gazed sadly at England, shaking his head.

"Canada, the one you took from me after the Seven Years War. You raised him alongside America. You gave him his independence peacefully. He was on your side in the Revolutionary War. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"….. Who are we talking about?"

The banging's got louder.

" _Bruder,_ stop that. You'll give yourself a concussion."

"Stupidity. Stupidity. Stupidity." Prussia started chanting while banging his head.

Romano stared at them, slowly narrowing his eyes. "Canada…..Canada…Wasn't that the guy I met as a kid when Wine Bastard came to visit Tomato Bastard?"

France raised an eyebrow. "I brought Canada over to meet Spain?"

The banging's got even louder. "Oh. _Mein. GOTT._ Yes! Yes you did! I was there, Spain was there, Romano was there, heck even West was there!"

"I was?" The German blinked.

Prussia wanted to scream. He had no idea how Canada was able to take any of this. It was aggravating as hell. He buried his face in his hands and groaned loudly. After his hands made their long way down his face, he nodded to Germany's question, ignoring the odd looks he was receiving.

"I'm done trying to explain. I just came to say, I'll be gone for a few weeks, West. Don't miss me too much." Prussia stood.

Germany raised an eyebrow. "Where are you going? America's birthday is in seven days, and you know how he gets when someone misses it."

Prussia snorted. "Yeah, well, Canada's birthday is in four days, and he's only got four of us. Cuba, Holland, Ukraine, and me." Prussia grinned, walking to the door. "But really, Ukraine and I are probably going to be the only ones there, and I'd rather spend time with only them than all the nations."

With that, he left the others to steep in their own guilt and shame.

* * *

 _Hours later_

Prussia's grin widened when the cab pulled up the familiar, two story house. He paid the cabby quickly and rushed over to the door. He knocked a couple times, then rocked back on his heels as he waited.

The last time he was here, Canada had had to kick him out after a few weeks. Prussia practically lived with Canada already, but it wasn't actually official, so he had to go back to Germany's basement once in a while. Prussia admired the white exterior he knew like the back of his hand, getting bored. His eyes were drawn back to the door when he heard shuffling behind it. When the door swung open, Prussia was surprised to see it wasn't the mess of blonde hair that met him, but instead the neatly combed silvery-blonde locks he also knew.

"Prussia!" The girl squealed, reaching forward and tugging him into a hug, seeming to forget that her boobs made hugging her, in any aspect, awkward.

Prussia laughed slightly, hugging back gently. " _Hallo,_ Ukraine. Nice to see you made it early!"

"I finished my work early, so my boss said I could have a few extra days off!" She cheered, but her smile turned into a frown quickly. "You're late. I was starting to worry you missed your flight, or you crash landed, or you got drunk and forgot, or-"

"Geez, you always come up with the worst conclusions." He ruffled her hair affectionately, stepping inside. "I got caught up. West was in the middle of a meeting when I went to tell him, so I had to wait for a while."

Ukraine smiled again, nodding. "Well, Canadawent out to buy some groceries, so he should be back soon. Make yourself comfortable."

Prussia did just that. He walked to the living room, which was a decent size and consisted of a large, brown plush couch and two black arm chairs on either side of it. There was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall opposite to the couches, a coffee table separating the two things. There were two smaller tables next to the arm chairs. Ukraine sat in one of the arm chairs, picking up the water next to her, and taking a sip. Prussia plopped down on the couch, back first. He stretched, reaching his hands behind him and arching his back like a cat, before settling. He looked over at Ukraine.

"How are things?"

Ukraine sighed heavily, knowing what he was actually asking. 'Are you and Russia still fighting?' She nodded regretfully. "Now that the fake cease-fire has been revealed, my brother's boss has been hitting us a bit harder. It's so terrible." Ukraine's eyes filled with tears. She opened her mouth to say more, but as if the universe wanted to give an example of how bad it was, Ukraine fell into a coughing fit. Prussia leaped to his feet. He put a hand on the female's back and patted it awkwardly, picking up the water and holding it out for when Ukraine stopped coughing. She took it gratefully when she did.

"So, how are you?"

"I'd be awesome if most of the nations weren't idiots." When Ukraine gave him a confused look, Prussia explained the conversation he had had with them previously. By the time he was done, Ukraine was cradling her forehead. Even she would say they were stupid after all that.

Prussia would have continued, if he hadn't heard the front door open and close. Prussia got to see the guy he had originally came to see for exactly two seconds before they dashed into the kitchen, arms full of bags. Prussia glanced at Ukraine with a smirk. She stifled a giggle, then nodded for him to go after the busy nation. Prussia practically leapt to the doorway of the kitchen, then proceeded to tiptoe over to the blonde male with his back to him (who was actually taller than him, but slouched a lot so you wouldn't notice). He raised his arms, an evil smile on his lips.

The poor boy didn't have a chance. Before he knew what was happening, or that anyone was in the kitchen with him, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him off of the ground. He squealed, then started laughing when he was spun in circles. It didn't help either that there was a contagious, familiar cackling right in his ear. Ukraine had relocated to the doorway, and was laughing at the other two's antics.

"Prussia, put me down!" The nation with glasses, Canada, tried to keep his voice stern. The fact that he was laughing made that impossible.

Prussia listened anyways, only to turn Canada around and kiss him. Canada made a startled noise. Ukraine could be heard squealing in the background. Canada kissed back briefly, then pulled away with a small smile.

"You're late."

Prussia rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Your punishment is to help me put away the groceries."

Prussia pouted. "But Birdie," He drew out the 'i's in 'Birdie', sticking his bottom lip out.

"No buts. Get to work."

Prussia grumbled, but started picking through the plastic bags and taking things out. Ukraine came over and started helping. Canada couldn't keep the grin off of his face. His birthday was really close, and he had people to celebrate it with. That made him as happy as he could get.

After they finished putting everything away, Ukraine shoved them out of the kitchen, saying she'd cook for them. Prussia shouted 'don't hurt yourself' over his shoulder, but didn't complain otherwise. Canada asked if she needed help, but Ukraine just waved him off, saying he should spend time with Prussia. When he tried to argue, Prussia rolled his eyes and dragged him to the couch, where he proceeded to fall onto it with the Canadian still in his arms.

There was a good five minutes of play fighting and shuffling to get comfy, but eventually Canada settled his head on Prussia's shoulder, their legs intertwined, Prussia with his arms around Canada's waist. Prussia kissed the top of his head, then turned the TV on.

"So, how long are you staying?"

Prussia shrugged. "A month at the most. It'd be cool if I could stay longer, but hey, West would get lonely without me."

"Plus Gilbird is always over there." Canada teased, poking Prussia's cheek.

He swatted his boyfriend's finger away, ears dusting pink. "You shut up."

Canada laughed, nestling into Prussia. The albino ruffled his hair, leaving that hand there while the other channel surfed. Ukraine took a few pictures, her flash off, and sent them to Hungary. She also texted that the girls might need tissues.

* * *

 _July 1_ _st_

Sunlight streamed through the window, slightly dampened by the curtains, illuminating the room. It was simple, with a closet, a bedside table, a bed, and then a few personal items. The bed had a thin red sheet over it, outlining the two figures in it perfectly. One was draped over the other, their legs tangled in a mess no one could unravel but the people attached to them. It was a similar position to the one they had on the couch, but the albino had his face buried in the others blonde locks, holding one of his boyfriends hands to his chest. They could have stayed there forever, if 'Mittelfinger' hadn't started playing.

Prussia groaned loudly, trying to bury his face further in the soft halo of blonde. Who the hell would call him first thing in the morning? Alright, it was probably closer to the afternoon than morning. Details, details.

After the song came on the fifth time, Canada shoved Prussia out of the bed and rolled over. Prussia grumbled, reaching up to the bedside table and batting at his phone until it fell off. He grabbed it off of the floor, feeling smug for a second that the screen hadn't cracked, then answered it.

" _Hallo?"_ He croaked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "I was sleeping, jackass. What is it?" There was a long pause, in which Prussia was suppressing a yawn. He listened for a couple minutes, keeping his face surprisingly neutral, if not a bit annoyed. "Right. Okay. Later." He brought it away from his ear, hung up, and tossed the phone into a pile of clothes.

Canada turned, stretching. He groaned. "Who was that?"

"West. Work stuff. Being a prick." Prussia took a glance at Canada, then rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, I'm not leaving any time soon. Especially on your birthday."

Canada, who had narrowed his eyes, sat up and sighed. "I know. Sorry. I'm just being paranoid."

"You're allowed to be. But, hey…" Prussia smirked, pushing himself up. "Happy birthday."

Canada smiled. "Thank you."

Prussia leaned over the bed, grabbed Canada by his shoulders, and shoved him back down. Canada squealed, reaching up and smacking Prussia in the chest. The albino cackled, then swooped down and kissed the blonde. He pulled away, then dived back in.

Canada laughed between kisses, caught between pulling Prussia in and staying there or shoving him away. "What are you doing?" he managed to puff out.

"Birthday kisses!" Prussia cackled again, then pressed their lips together again. "One for every year!"

"That's one hundred and forty something years!"

"One hundred forty eight years to be extract, which means one hundred forty eight kisses!"

Canada tried to argue, but was interrupted by another kiss. Canada tried to squirm away, but Prussia was having none of that. He put his knees on Canada's shoulders, pinning his arms down, and kept his face still with his hands. Canada, with no other options, started shouting.

"UKRAINE! UKRAINE HEL-MMPH!"

Ukraine stared at the ceiling, eyebrows raised. She held her tea cup tightly. She wanted to get up and go see what was happening, but she also just wanted to stay there and be better off not knowing. She pondered over her choices, then decided she'd prefer not to know. Besides, those two always worked out everything in the end. She took another sip of her tea, and decided it needed more honey. Her throat wouldn't stop being sore.

Canada gave up. It was obvious Ukraine wouldn't help him by now. Besides, they were onto their hundredth and twenty sixth kiss. He could go and get coffee once this was finished.

"Thirty nine. Forty. Forty one." Prussia muttered under his breath after each kiss. "Forty six, forty seven." He paused before the last kiss, a taunting smirk drawing across his lips. "Forty eight."

Canada rolled his eyes. "Get on with it then. I need to make breakfast."

Prussia shrugged. He slid off of Canada, confusing the taller male. Canada rolled his shoulders and sat up, looking at Prussia with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's that last kiss?"

Prussia leaned over, his smirk still in place. He hovered his face close to Canada's, so close they could feel each other's breath. Canada felt his cheeks grow warm and his belly do flips, which was ridiculous, since they had kissed many times before. His head went fuzzy, and his eyes fluttered shut. Prussia, seeing the effect his closeness had on Canada, smirked wider. He slid his body closer until their legs were touching, and Prussia had to place one arm behind Canada to keep himself balanced. He shut his own eyes, waited a second, and started the last birthday kiss.

Prussia, no matter how many times he kissed Canada, would never get over how soft his lips were. And how sweet. They always tasted like sugar, probably stemming from the blondes love of sweets. He pressed himself closer, trying to drink in as much of Canada as he could.

Arms wound around the albino's neck, pressing their bodies together. The mouth pressed to his opened, and Prussia wasted no time in darting his tongue in. It seemed Canada was feeling especially feisty today, since he tried to take over. Prussia chuckled into the kiss and let him, since it was his birthday and all.

They pulled away only when they needed air. Prussia rested his forehead against Canada's, and smiled.

"Come on. Downstairs we shall travel!"

Canada laughed, then yelped when Prussia picked him up bridal style. "P-Prussia! Put me down!"

"Nope!" He laughed, and ran downstairs.

His hands started slipping when he reached the living room, so he took his chances and threw Canada onto the couch, almost missing. Luckily, Ukraine was sitting on one of the arm chairs again. She watched them in calm amusement, sipping her tea. Canada glared from over the back of the couch, and started pouting. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"I'm making breakfast, so sit your ass down and thank me later. It won't be as good as your pancakes, but it'll be good."

And, as Prussia said, it was good. After they ate, they cleaned up. While washing dishes, Prussia cleared his throat, glancing over at Canada.

"So, Birdie. What do you say to going out this afternoon?"

* * *

Ukraine drove the car, humming along to the pop song on the station they were listening to. Canada sat shotgun, watching the town ebb away into a forest. Prussia pouted in the back, having lost the race to the car, so he had to entertain himself back there. Which wasn't too hard, after he found the lever that adjusted Canada's seat.

Ukraine pulled over, rather jerkily, when Prussia looked at a sign and shouted at her to stop. They were in the middle of nowhere. Prussia hopped out happily, oblivious to the doubting gazes aimed his way, and grabbed the few things they brought. Canada and Ukraine gave each other a quick glance, then hopped out as well. They followed him as he started his trek through the woods.

"Okay, where are we going?"

"Spoilers, Birdie."

"Have you been watching Doctor Who with America again?"

"Maybe."

Canada sighed, but smiled anyways. He was just glad to be doing something with people he held dear for his birthday. He didn't even care that Prussia would probably get them killed. When they approached what looked like a thinning of the trees, Canada's eyes were covered.

"What the?"

"Sorry Birdie, necessary. Surprises, you know? Anyways, keep walking, Ukraine will lead you."

Canada felt hands slip into his own, and someone pull him forward. Canada assumed it was Ukraine, but was confused on when she was included on whatever plan Prussia had. Maybe it was when Canada went to get seconds of breakfast. He had thought he heard Ukraine squeal.

"How much further?"

"Not much!" Ukraine giggled.

Canada's eyebrows shot up when he felt sunlight start to beat down on him. The trees had provided a thick shade, which meant they were either in a clearing or were out of the woods. He let himself be dragged over to somewhere, and was surprised even further when he felt the grass be replaced by something squishy under his feet.

"Okay. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Prussia sniggered at the cheesy line. He slowly removed his hands from Canada's face, and watched for his reaction. Canada rubbed the organs he used to see before he let them take in whatever was in front of him.

Anything he had to say died in his throat once he did look. Canada's jaw went slack. There were eight people in front of him, the eight people he would have thought would never be there for his birthday. The other members of the G8. They stood in a half circle in front of him, all smiling. Canada darted his eyes around quickly. He was in a clearing, standing on a large quilt that had gifts to one side, and a few picnic baskets to the other. His eyes returned to the nations in front of him.

"Happy birthday, Canada!" They all chorused.

"MY BABY BRO'S ONE HUNDRED AND FORTY EIGHTH YEAR OF INDEPENDENCE! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" America launched himself at Canada, tackling the other.

"Gh- America! Don't kill him, you bloody git!" England shouted, quickly grabbing the younger nation and dragging him off of his brother.

"Ah~ I remember when you were running around in a cloth diaper. So cute!" France sighed, reminiscing.

"Canada! Canada! Let's eat the pasta first, okay?" Veniciano cheered, running over and tugging on his sleeve.

Romano walked over as well. "No way. Presents come first."

"Nu-uh. The food does."

"Yu-huh, the presents come first."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Yu-huh."

They started going back and forth, eventually walking off to carry out their argument away from Canada. Germany came up next, surprising the Canadian by offering a smile.

"Thank you for putting up with my brother. I assume he goes over to your place every time he disappears."

Canada just stared at him, his mouth still hanging open. He felt his throat begin to close. Tears gathered in the corner of his eyes, which he tried to wipe away quickly.

"Wh- Hey! No crying on your birthday, bastard! It's a rule!" Romano shouted.

"N-No, it's just… you all came." Canada smiled widely, tears still threatening to leave his eyes. "You remembered."

Russia giggled. "Well, we needed a reminder by Prussia, but yes. We did."

"We decided, since you were there for us, we'd do something nice in return. It's on your birthday, which is a cheap shot, but we still wanted to do something." Japan offered, flustered, trying to get the other to stop crying.

It seemed to work. Canada managed to blink away the remainders of his tears, and laughed. "Thank you!"

"Of course, lad." England smiled back. "If you need anything, just ask."

Canada opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by Romano and Veniciano both swearing loudly at the same time. Everyone looked over, and groaned when they saw America trying to eat the cake early. Ukraine smacked him, which surprised most of the other nations, but they soon joined in the 'ridicule America' band wagon. Canada watched, the grin in his face starting to hurt, but he couldn't stop it. He was just so, so happy that they came for him.

Prussia grabbed his hand, and tugged him behind a tree quickly. "I told you I'd get them to remember you for your birthday, didn't I?"

Canada laughed. "You sure did. I assume that's what the phone call actually was." He paused, then added, "Thank you."

"No problem, Birdie. I also got you another present, but you'll have to wait until you're done eating to open it." He smirked, then stole a quick kiss.

Canada laughed again. "Didn't you get enough kisses this morning?"

"I'll never get enough kisses."

Canada rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that. He pulled Prussia down by his shirt collar, crashing their lips together in a much harsher fashion than normal. It was still a very good kiss. They both smiled into it. Prussia pulled away briefly, to which Canada whined at.

" _Ich liebe dich."_

It felt like his smile would split his face in two. " _Je t'aime."_

They reconnected for one last short, sweet kiss before they needed to go back out.

"Hey bro, sorry about the cake thing, but you sho-"

They jumped and broke away. America stood in front of them, his jaw trying to stretch to the floor. He slowly raised a shaking finger to them. Prussia glanced at Canada, gave a salute, and then ran off. America's mouth shut with a 'snap'.

"Oh hell no." He chased after the albino, shouting about corruption and staying away from his little brother.

Canada couldn't help but laugh. This was the perfect birthday. He couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

A/N: Holy shit. You have no clue how long I worked on this. And I'm sorry if the ending is crap, I finished it late at night and my brain is trying to shut off. But hey, Happy Birthday Canada! I hope it's a good one! Please review on how I did, this is my very first one shot!

Speaking of birthdays, mine is tomorrow! That's right ladies and gentlemen, my birthday is on July 2nd. And America's one shot will be released on July 4th, or maybe a bit later since I'm doing a lot. I'll try to finish it on time, though!

Thank you for reading, and I will see you all in the next story! I love you! Bai bai~.


End file.
